Promise
by Go Minami Asuka Bi
Summary: Aku harap kita dapat bersama tanpa adanya terikatan janji./ Sebelumnya ini berjudul Dream and hope tapi ku ganti.. Maaf ya
1. Chapter 1

**Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp and Crypton Future Media.**

 **Pair: Len x Rin**

 **Warning: typo, EYD yang buruk, ide pasaran dll**

 **By © Go Minami Asuka Bi**

RnR Please..

 _"_ _Kumohon, jangan pergi."_

 _Seorang gadis berambut honey blonde panjang dengan gaun ala kerajaan kini tengah berdiri seraya menatap pemuda blonde di hadapannya dengan pandangan memohon, sang pemuda yang di tatap pun kini memejamkan mata untuk menenangkan emosinya._

 _"_ _Maaf, ini demi kerajaan."_

 _Tes._

 _Setitik air mata menuruni pipi sang gadis. "Berjanjilah kau akan kembali." Ucap sang gadis yang mendapat respon sebuah senyuman dari sang pemuda._

 _"_ _Aku berjanji." Kata pemuda itu seraya mengusap air mata sang gadis._

 _"_ _Aku berjanji akan kembali padamu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Rin... Kagamine Rin."

Sebuah suara membuyarkan mimpi seorang siswi yang tengah di panggil tersebut. Gadis itu menatap guru yang berada di hadapannya, sepertinya ini sudah entah keberapa kali gadis itu tidur di kelas, buktinya sang guru hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan muridnya yang satu itu.

"Anda takkan naik kelas jika terus mengabaikan seperti ini Kagamine-san." Kata sang guru mengingatkan namun Rin hanya menanggapi dengan bosan sebelum ia mengucek matanya. "Jangan karna anda adalah seorang murid terpintar di sekolah ini maka bisa melakukan sesuka anda Kagamine-san! Cepat keluar kelas dan basuh wajah anda."

Dengan malas Rin bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas tanpa memperhatikan seluruh murid yang menatapnya dengan macam- macam pandangan. Toh siapa yang perduli? Sudah hal lumrah baginya mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu, sekarang yang dia inginkan hanya ketenangan jadi keluar kelas untuk bolos tidak salah bukan? Lagi pula ada hal yang benar- benar mengganggunya akhir- akhir ini.

Mimpi.

Tapi bukan mimpi sembarangan, mimpi itu terus terulang selama beberapa minggu ini. Mimpi tentang seorang gadis yang sangat mirip dengannya dan seorang pemuda berambut blonde. Dia sama sekali tak ingat memiliki ingatan tentang seorang pemuda di hidupnya karna sedari kecil dia hanya sebatang kara jadi tak mungkin ada kenangan bagus di hidupnya yang kelam.

"Jangan pergi huh?" Gumamnya seraya menatap kedua tangannya. "Menggelikan! Bahkan aku tak tau siapa mereka tapi malah mengganggu hidupku.

Bruk!

"Go-Gomen. Daijoubu?"

Seorang mengulurkan tangannya pada Rin yang kini tengah terduduk di lantai karna harus bertabrakan dengan tubuh orang yang di depannya itu. Rin menghela nafas, toh dia yang salah karna tidak memperhatikan jalan jadi harusnya dia yang meminta maaf bukan? Rin bangkit berdiri tanpa menerima uluran tangan tersebut lalu menepuk roknya yang sedikit kotor dan menatap pemuda di hadapannya namun entah matanya yang salah atau apa tapi dia melihat sekilas pemuda yang berada di hadapannya ini sangat mirip dengan pemuda dengan yang berada di mimpinya.

"Allen."

Sebuah nama tiba- tiba terlontar dari bibirnya yang bahkan dia tak tau nama siapa itu hingga membuatnya menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan lalu dia menatap pemuda di hadapannya yang kini malah tersenyum padanya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya? Bermimpi aneh, memanggil seseorang dengan sok akrab bahkan dengan sebutan yang kita tak tau dari mana itu berasal.

"Rillian."

TBC

Ok. Maaf aku bukannya terusin ffku malah buat ff baru. Tapi aku benar- benar gag kuat untuk menahan crita ini habisnya menurutku ini cerita yang pas dengan sebuah cerita yang kubuat dari sejak SD. Walau ini di bilang ps tapi menurutku ini juga masih ada yang kurang... tapi mau gimana lagi!

Coba bayangin dari klas 6 SD ada sebuah cerita yang nyangkut sampe aku dah lulus gini, ya sekitar 8 tahunan nyangkut dan aku terus kembangin. Tapi setiap ku kembangin dan di hapus bagian yang kurang pas masih aja ada yang membut kurang namun setelah aku nonton sebuah anime dan melihat alur ceritanya entah kenapa otakku merespon cepat dan menyambungkan sebuah ide baru lalu inilah hasilnya. Kalau masih jelek bisa jadi ini berakhir ku hapus.

Salam Hangat.

Go Minami Asuka Bi


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp and Crypton Future Media.**

 **Pair: Len x Rin**

 **Warning: typo, EYD yang buruk, ide pasaran dll**

 **By © Go Minami Asuka Bi**

RnR Please...

Lelah...

Satu kata yang sangat mengena pada keadaan Rin saat ini. Di awali dengan kembali bermimpi aneh, bertemu dengan pemuda asing yang sangat mirip dengan mimpinya, dan terakhir harus di marahi pemilik cafe yang ia geluti beberapa bulan. Ia harap bisa bersantai setelah sampai di rumah dan menaruh barang- barang yang ia bawa sekarang. Tapi, itu hanya sebuah harapan belaka.

Cekrek! Tak!

Helaan nafas lelah kembali Rin hembuskan setelah membuka pintu rumah dan menyalakan lampu. Keadaan rumahnya saat ini sangat berantakan tapi bukan tanpa alasan rumahnya bisa menjadi kapal pecah. Dengan perlahan Rin melangkah melewati pecahan kaca di lantai hingga mencapai ruang tengah dimana terdapat sesosok pria dengan rambut pink tengah tertidur di atas sofa seraya menggenggam sebotol minuman keras. Rin memijit pelan pangkal hidungnya melihat keadaan pemuda yang tengah tertidur tersebut. Ada apa lagi? Itu yang terpikir olehnya.

Pemuda tersebut adalah Megurine Luki, orang yang menolong juga memberikannya tempat tinggal namun sifatnya yang kasar dan pemabuk membuat Rin menghindar karna mungkin saja suatu saat pemuda itu memukulnya. Rin menaruh barang belanjaanya itu di lantai sebelum mendekati Luki dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang terkapar di lantai.

"Sebaiknya kau mengubah sifatmu itu jika tidak ingin menjadi perjaka tua." Kata Rin pada Luki yang masih terlelap.

Rin berjalan mengambil barang belanjaannya tadi dan membawanya ke dapur sebelum ia pergi menuju kamarnya atau bisa di bilang tempat dimana paling nyaman bagi dirinya sekaligus tempat yang membuatnya pusing akhir- akhir ini. Rin merebahkan tubuhnya di atas futon yang sudah di rapihkannya seraya menerawang jauh memikirkan kejadian hari ini.

"Siapa pemuda itu?" gumam Rin.

"Allen?"

.

 _"_ _Gerbang barat juga sudah di hancurkan. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"_

 _Dalam sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar kini terlihat beberapa orang tengah merapatkan sesuatu tentang peperangan yang terjadi saat ini dan perkataan tadi adalah salah satu laporan dari seorang jendral kepada sang pemimpin yang kini berdiri di depan tepatnya di ujung meja yang menggunakan Lay Out I._

 _"_ _Jika kita tidak membuat strategi baru maka kerajaan kita akan hancur." Tanggap yang lain._

 _"_ _Aku yang akan maju."_

 _Seluruh perhatian kini tertuju pada seorang pemuda blonde atau lebih tepatnya pimpinan mereka sekaligus pangeran dari kerajaan itu. Bukan tanpa maksud mereka menatap sang pangeran, hanya saja ide gila yang di berikannya malah akan menjadi masalah di kemudian hari. Bagaimana jika pangeran mati dalam perang?_

 _"_ _Jangan gila Ouji-sama! Kita tak bisa mengorbankan satu- satunya bendera dari kemenangan ini untuk mereka lahap!"_

 _"_ _Itu benar."_

 _"_ _Jika aku tak memulainya lalu apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Mereka hanya menginginkanku jadi biar aku yang maju untuk mengalahkan mereka." Ucapan sang pangeran ini membuat suasana rapat yang ramai sebelumnya pun menjadi hening. Memang benar, jika ingin mengalahkan sesuatu kita harus memberikan mereka umpan yang musuh ingin meski resikonya tinggi._

 _"_ _Sudah di putuskan. Sekarang rapat ini selesai!"_

 _Pemuda blonde itu keluar dari ruang rapat tanpa tau seorang gadis honey blonde kini tengah menunduk seraya menahan air matanya saat mendengar keputusan yang pada rapat kali ini._

 _"_ _Allen."_

 _._

Suara berisik di kelas membuat Rin harus rela jika tidurnya terganggu, toh sekarang belum waktunya jam masuk kelas jadi masih ada cukup waktu untuk dia tidur meski hanya sebentar. Tepat beberapa menit saat Rin terbangun, bel masuk pun berbunyi membuat seluruh siswa- siswi di kelas mulai berlari ke tempatnya masing- masing sebelum guru datang dan memberikan hukuman.

Srek!

Pintu kelas terbuka dan menampilkan Kiyoteru-sensei yang kini berjalan ke arah meja guru dan berdiri bersama seorang siswa yang berjalan mengikutinya. Biasanya Rin tampak bosan dengan adanya murid baru di kelasnya karna itu hanya akan membuang- buang waktu baginya namun kali ini berbeda karena murid di depan kelasnya inilah yang membuatnya tak bisa tidur semalam.

"Selamat pagi semua. Hari ini sensei akan memperkenalkan seorang murid dari pertukaran pelajar kemarin." Kata Kiyoteru-sensei yang membuat para muridnya kini mengangguk mengerti bahwa siswa di depan mereka itu bukan murid baru namun hanya siswa dari pertukaran pelajar saja. "Silahkan memperkenalkan diri."

"Kagamine Len desu, dari Utau Academy. Yoroshiku."

Kagamine?

Semua siswa- siswi yang merasa mengenal marga murid pertukaran pelajaran itu mirip dengan salah satu siswi di kelas pun langsung menatap Rin dengan pandangan seakan mengatakan 'Ada hubungan apa kalian?' namun yang di tatap hanya menatap balik dengan malas.

"Apa?" dan hanya itu saja yang bisa Rin katakan.

"Baik, sekarang kau duduk dengan Kagamine-san. Kagamine-san tolong angkat tangan."

Dengan malas Rin mengangkat tangan sesuai permintaan guru yang membuat pemuda di depan pun tersenyum seperti mereka bertemu kemarin hari di koridor sbelum berjalan ke arah meja kosong di samping Rin dan duduk disana. Sebenarnya Rin tidak ingin bertemu dengan pemuda di sebelahnya ini lagi tapi apa daya jika takdir berkata lain.

"Aku menungggumu di atap pulang sekolah nanti." Perkataan tiba- tiba pemuda di sampingnya ini membuat Rin terkejut. Padahal baru dua kali bertemu, sekarang dia malah mengatakan hal yang seenaknya saja? Apa dia sudah gila? Itu yang Rin pikirkan saat ini.

"Memangnya siapa kau, berani menyuruhku?"

"Terserah kau mau datang atau tidak tapi yang pasti ini menyangkut mimpi- mimpimu jadi datanglah jika memang kau penasaran." Kata Len.

Tunggu! Mimpi?

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

TBC

Maaf aku membuat sedikit- sedikit tapi aku punya alsan di balik itu. Akhir- akhir ini perkejaan di kantor menumpuk jadi otak ku juga ngebul jadi hanya ini yang bisa ku berikan. Maaf jika tidak memuaskan. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf dan Terima kasih sudah mau baca.

Salam hangat,

Go Minami Asuka Bi


	3. Chapter 3

**Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp and Crypton Future Media.**

 **Pair: Len x Rin**

 **Warning: typo, EYD yang buruk, ide pasaran dll**

 **By © Go Minami Asuka Bi**

RnR Please...

" _Terlalu dingin berada disini saat malam, Rillian."_

 _Gadis honey blonde yang di panggil Rillian itu pun menengok ke sumber suara yang ia dengar. Tepat di belakangnya kini seorang pemuda tengah berdiri seraya tersenyum lembut padanya untuk menunjukan perhatian. Rillian bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu membungkuk memberi hormat pada pemuda yang telah menjadi tunangannya selama 6 bulan lebih ini._

" _Jangan terlalu formal seperti itu, lagi pula tidak ada siapa pun disini." Sejujurnya Allen sedikit risih jika di perlakukan terlalu fomal oleh tunangannya sendiri. "Jadi, sedang apa kau disini?"_

 _Rillian tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Allen lalu ia kembali menatap langit penuh bintang seperti sebelum pemuda itu datang. "Aku sedang menunggu." Jawabnya yang membuat Allen menyeringit bingung._

" _Apa yang kau tunggu di luar sini?"_

" _Aku menunggu bintang jatuh untuk memanjatkan permohonan." Kata Rillian masih dengan menatap bintang di langit._

 _Allen menghela nafas menatap kelakuan tunangannya saat ini lalu ia pun memeluk Rillian dari belakang dan ikut memandangi langit di atasnya. "Segala permintaanmu akan ku penuhi, jadi untuk apa kau meminta lagi pada bintang jatuh?" Tanya Allen._

" _Kau tidak mengerti." Gumam Rin._

" _Humm?"_

 _Gadis itu melepaskan pelukan sang pemuda dan berbalik untuk menatap wajah tampan di hadapannya. Sekali saja, Rillian ingin egois dan meminta sesuatu, hanya sekali saja._

" _Kumohon jangan pergi!" Setetes air mata kini mulai menganak sungai di pipi Rillian yang membuat Allen terdiam. Ia mengerti apa yang Rillian pinta darinya. "Perasaanku tidak enak akan kepergianmu. Aku tidak mau kau pergi meninggalkanku."_

 _Sebuah pelukan erat Rillian rasakan saat sang pemuda mendekapnya saat ini. "Gomen... Aku tak bisa mengabulkannya kali ini." Pelukan itu semakin mengerat seakan benar- benar mengatakan permohonan maaf dari Allen._

 _Rillian menutup mata dan menggenggam erat pakaian Allen untuk menyalurkan kesedihannya saat ini. Bagaimana pun harapannya kali ini takkan bisa terkabul._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Bisa kita langsung ke inti ke permasalahan ini? Jadi, ada apa kau memanggilku?"

Rin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada seraya menatap Len untuk meminta penjelasan dari pemuda itu yang tiba- tiba menyuruhnya datang ke tempat ini. Sejujurnya jika pemuda itu tidak mengungkit mimpinya beberapa minggu ini, dia lebih memilih pulang dan bekerja paruh waktu seperti seharunya, toh seperti kata pepatah "waktu adalah uang" jadi membuang- buang waktu sama saja membuang uang bagi Rin.

"Aku ingin meluruskan sesuatu dan melepaskan ikatan ini." Kata Len yang membuat Rin menyeringit bingung. Bertemu saja baru pertama kali, bagaimana dia bisa membuat perjanjian dengan pemuda itu?

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak pernah ingat pernah membuat janji denganmu. Mungkin kau salah orang." Kata Rin.

Len menggeleng menanggapi perkataan Rin. "Kita pernah berjanji tapi bukan di kehidupan ini melainkan di kehidupan sebelumnya."

Kehidupan sebelumnya? Rin yakin pemuda di hadapannya ini kebanyakan membaca novel hingga membuat otaknya rusak dan bergurau seperti ini. Di dunia ini mana ada reinkarnasi, yang ia tahu setelah kematian, manusia hanya akan di hakimi lalu di tempatkan antara surga atau neraka, jadi tak mungkin adanya reinkarnasi di dunia yang sementara ini.

"Aku pulang." Rin berbalik dan hendak pergi namun tangannya di tarik oleh Len hingga membuatnya berhenti dan menatap pemuda itu dengan kesal. "Apa maumu?"

"Dengarkan aku dulu! Semua mimpi tentang seorang gadis bernama Rillian dan pemuda bernama Allen itu adalan ingatan dari kehidupan kita sebelumnya!"

Muak, Rin sangat muak dengan obrolan tidak jelas ini, ia pun melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Len. "Hentikan omong kosong ini! Aku tak pernah berurusan dengan hal tidak jelas seperti itu! Urus saja masalahmu sendiri!" Bentak Rin.

"Aku pun ingin mengakhiri masalah ini dan segera bebas dari sekolah ini juga dirimu tapi itu tidak bisa. Kau adalah sumber dari masalah ini dan hanya kau yang bisa menyelesaikannya." Kata Len.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dengar ini." Len menarik nafas lalu menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum memulai penjelasannya. "Di dunia ada orang- orang terpilih yang terlahir kembali untuk menuntaskan masalahnya di masa lalu dan Utau Academi adalah salah satu sekolah yang menampung orang- orang tersebut. Kagamine Rin, kau adalah salah satu orang yang terpilih." Jelas Len.

Sekarang Rin yakin bahwa pemuda ini memang sudah gila. "Aku tak pernah ingat dan tak pernah ingin memiliki masalah dengan seseorang. Jadi uru-..."

Perkataan Rin pun di potong oleh Len. "Aku sudah memiliki seorang tunangan!"

"..."

"Aku takkan bisa bersamanya jika terus terikat dengan masalah konyol dari masa lalu ini. Jadi, aku mohon padamu hilangkan masalah ini."

Rin menghela nafas melihat kesungguhan yang sia- sia dari Len, toh dia saja tak mengerti keadaan saat ini. "Terserah. Aku tak mau berurusan lagi dengan orang aneh sepertimu yang hanya bisa menghabiskan waktu berhargaku dengan cerita dongeng anak kecil. Selamat tinggal." Rin pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan Len yang menatapnya dalam diam.

.

.

.

Lagi- lagi hari buruk bagi Rin, anak baru itu benar- benar menyebalkan terlebih sepertinya gajinya akan di potong karna tidak masuk tanpa pemberitahuan hari ini, memang dewi fortuna sedang tidak memihak padanya. Rin membuka pintu rumahnya dan di sambut dengan sebuah vas bunga berukuran sedang yang terlempar ke arahnya, beruntung ia segera melihat dan menghindar sebelum benda itu mengenai wajahnya.

Rin mengarahkan pandangannya ke dalam rumah atau lebih tepatnya pada pemuda berambut pink yang terlihat kini terlihat frustasi. Jika ada lubang yang dalam dan sepi, mungkin Rin akan masuk kesana dan takkan keluar lagi tapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Tanpa memperdulikan pemilik rumah, Rin melangkah masuk menuju kamarnya yang tepat berada di lantai dua.

"Sial! Tetap menolakku huh? Orang brengsek itu benar- benar membuatku muak! Pers*tan dengan reinkarnasi ini. Mengapa yang membuat masalah lah yang harus menanggung beban?" Teriak Luki sambil terus mengamuk.

Deg!

Reinkarnasi?

Rin berhenti melangkah saat mendengar perkataan Luki tadi. Reinkarnasi? Apa benar itu terjadi? Seperti kaset rusak, kini segala mimpi yang mengganggunya akhir- akhir ini menyala begitu saja dan tak mau berhenti. Rin mengangkat kedua tangannya lalu menatapnya dengan seksama.

"Reinkarnasi? Beban? A-apa karna salahku sendiri aku menanggu penderitaan ini?"

TBC

Sudah ku putuskan. Ini bukan ff yang selama ini nyantel di otakku. Tapi ini akan jadi cerita biasa saja. Crita ini mungkin akan End 3 chapter lagi dan itu sudah mutlak.

Maaf jika masih kurang panjang. Tapi ku harap kalian masih berkenan membacanya.

Salam hangat,

Go Minami Asuka Bi


	4. Chapter 4

**Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp and Crypton Future Media.**

 **Pair: Len x Rin**

 **Warning: typo, EYD yang buruk, ide pasaran dll**

 **By © Go Minami Asuka Bi**

RnR Please...

" _Allen."_

 _Rillian perlahan masuk ke dalam kamar cukup besar milik tunangannya yang kini tengah merapihkan baju perang miliknya. Merasa terpanggil, Allen berbalik menatap Rillian yang masih terus berdiri di depan pintu seraya menatapnya sendu. Pemuda itu menghela nafas melihat gadisnya bersedih terus, padahal ia akan pergi jadi setidaknya dia ingin melihat senyuman dari wajah Rillian untuk menghantarnya pergi berperang lalu kembali di sambut dengan senyuman saat ia kembali, bukan kesedihan seperti ini yang seakan mengatakan dia takkan kembali lagi._

" _Ada apa?" tanya Allen seraya tersenyum. Rillian berjalan mendekat ke arah Allen lalu berhenti tepat beberapa centi di hadapan pemuda itu. "Hmm?" gumam Allen dengan bingung saat sebuah sapu tangan yang terlipat rapih kini sudah berpindah tangan padanya._

" _Aku ingin kau memakainya saat berperang." Kata Rillian._

 _Allen membuka sapu tangan tersebut hingga memperlihatkan isi di dalamnya yang ternyata adalah sebuah cicin dengan berlian berbentuk daun momiji di atasnya. Pemuda itu terkejut dengan apa yang ia dapat karna cicin itu adalah permberiannya dulu saat melamar gadis di hadapannya ini. Mengapa ia memberikannya kembali? Apa ia ingin memutuskan pertunangan ini? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan kini terlintas dalam benak Allen namun tak ada satu pun yang positif._

 _Seakan mengetahui apa yang di katakan Allen,Rillian segera menyanggah hal negatif di otak pemuda itu. "Aku tidak bermaksud menolakmu atau memutuskan pertunangan ini." Kata Rillian._

" _Lalu apa penjelasanmu untuk cincin ini?"_

 _Rillian menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku ingin kau memakainya saat perang untuk mengingatkan bahwa aku berada disini menunggumu." Lanjut Rillian seraya tersenyum menatap Allen._

 _Melihat perasaan Rillian itu membuat Allen tersenyum, setidaknya gadisnya ini memiliki cara untuk membuatnya bersemangat selain senyuman kepergian yang ia pikirkan tadi. Allen mengambil kedua tangan Rillian lalu menggenggamnya erat seraya menatapnya dengan pandangan serius._

" _Aku akan memenangkan pertempuran ini dan kembali untukmu."_

 _._

"Aku akan memenangkan pertempuran ini dan kembali untukmu."

Hembusan angin kini memainkan rambut blonde pony tail seorang pemuda yang kini tengah berdiri di atap sekolah seraya menatap kalung dengan sebuah cicin bertahtakan sebuah berlian berbentuk daun momiji di atasnya.

"Maaf..."

.

.

.

Tak.. tak.. tak.. tak...

Jari mungil Rin kini menari di atas keyboard komputer di sekolahnya yang ia gunakan sekarang. Rasa penasaran dengan perkataan dua orang kemarin benar- benar mengganggunya, jika benar perkataan mereka maka ada sedikitnya blog- blog yang menyajikan tentang reinkarnasi dan masalah atau janji masa lalu. Matanya terus memperhatikan satu persatu kata yang tertera pada sebuah blog.

"Tak ada."

Rin menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kepala kursi di belakangnya dengan tatapan lelah. Padahal dia sudah menyusuri blog sejak dini hari hingga ia bolos kelas hanya untuk mencari kebenaran namun tak ada satu pun blog yang menjelaskan perkataan Luki kemarin.

"Apa itu hanya gumaman bodoh orang mabuk?" tanya Rin pada dirinya sendiri.

Tapi, jika ia menyerah disini maka dia takkan tau kebenarannya, lagi pula jika perkataan Len adalah sebuah kebohongan, bagaimana bisa ia mengetahui segala mimpi yang mengusiknya beberapa minggu ini. Pasti ada penjelasan di balik semua ini dan ia harus mencari tau kebenarannya. Rin kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan mulai mencari dari awal dengan kata kunci yang berbeda hingga sebuah blog menarik perhatiannya.

Tak.. Tak.. Tak.. Tak.. Klik! Klik!

"I- Ini."

Mata Rin bergerak dengan cepat membaca salah satu blog indie yang ia temukan. Tak ada satu kata pun terlewat dari penglihatannya bahkan cerita yang entah benar atau tidaknya dalam blog tersebut benar- benar membuat perhatiannya tak bisa lepas dari sana bahkan ia mulai percaya dengan adanya reinkarnasi.

"Tidak mungkin." Rin terdiam saat membaca kata- kata dari blog tersebut. "Dia Harus memberikan penjelasan tentang ini!" Rin berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan komputer yang masih menyala dan menampilkan apa yang ia baca.

' _ **Para pembuat perjanjian akan hidup tanpa beban setelah ia melepas perjanjiannya namun, jika orang yang di sebut pembuat perjanjian itu tidak melepaskan janjinya maka ia akan mati di tanggal, dan bulan yang sama saat ia meninggal pada masa lalu.'**_

.

.

.

Len begitu terkejut dengan kehadiran Rin yang tiba- tiba datang dan menariknya keluar kelas. Padahal kemarin gadis itu seperti tak ingin berbicara lagi dengannya namun sekarang malah menariknya keluar kelas. Rin berhenti dan melepaskan tangan Len saat mereka sampai di atap sekolah lalu berbalik dan menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan pandangan yang sarat akan penjelasan.

"Apa benar kita bereinkarnasi?"

Len terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Iya."

"Apa aku si pembuat perjanjian?"

"Iya."

"Apa benar aku akan mati di hari yang sama saat kematianku dulu jika tidak melepas janji itu?"

"Iya... Tunggu! Bagaimana kau tau soal itu?" Len cukup terkejut dengan perkataan Rin karna seingat dia, ia tak mengatakan apapun soal kematian pada gadis itu.

Dengan cepat Rin mencengkram pundak Len di hadapannya dengan kencang lalu menatapnya serius. "Kapan? Kapan hari kematianku?" tanya Rin seraya menatap Len dengan serius.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Len melepaskan cengkraman di pundaknya itu dengan kesal. "Aku tidak tahu kapan kematianmu karna aku mati lebih dulu dari padamu jadi hentikan menaruh cakarmu pada tubuhku! Lagi pula bagaimana kau mendapatkan infomasi tentang reinkarnasi ini?" Jawab Len dengan kesal. Sejujurnya Len merasa gadis di hadapannya ini memiliki gen kucing garong sepertinya.

Perkataan Len tadi membuat Rin terdiam tak percaya. Oh ayolah, siapa sih yang mau hari kematiannya sudah di bisa di tebak dan lagi kau lupa kapan itu terjadi, begitu juga Rin. Sebentar, di blog tadi mengatakan jika kita bisa melepas perjanjian itu maka beban selama ini akan hilang dan kemungkinan kematian juga akan berkurang, berarti dia hanya harus melepas perjanjiannya tapi apa isi perjanjiannya? Rin menatap Len dengan wajah serius.

"Apa isinya?!"

"Hah?"

"Katakan apa isi perjanjiannya? Aku tak mau mati sia- sia hanya karna perjanjian konyol dari masa lalu!"

Len menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan Rin, bukannya dia tak ingin mengatakannya tapi ada sesuatu yang perlu gadis itu tau. "Perjanjiannya hanya di ingat oleh si pembuat janji."

"Tunggu. Perjanjiannya hanya di ingat oleh si pembuat janji? Jangan bercanda, aku bahkan tak ingat apa pun di tambah mimpi itu sangat tidak jelas. Bagaimana aku tau perjanjiannya?" Tanya Rin.

"Aku tidak bercanda." Jawab Len tegas. "Maaf, aku tak bisa membantumu tapi cepat lepaskanlah perjanjian ini sebelum kau mati." Sambungnya sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Rin sendirian di atap.

Bruk!

Rin jatuh tersimpuh mendengar perkataan Len saat tadi. Setelah sekian lama ia membenci Luki, akhirnya ia mengerti mengapa pria itu menjadi sosok seperti sekarang. Saat semua tekanan akan kematian menghampirimu tapi kau tak bisa mencegahnya karna sesuatu hal dan karna presepsi kematian itu juga yang membuat hidupmu hancur. Sekarang gadis itu mengerti bagaimana rasa frustasi Luki selama ini.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

TBC

Yey! Akhirnya chapter ini slesai.. Jujur saja, aku hampir frustasi dengan ff ini... Habis aneh banget critanya tapi akhirnya slesai. Aku harap bisa memuaskan.

Judulnya aku ganti karna lama kelamaan jadi gag masuk sama crita .. jadi aku ubah dech :*. Gomennasai

Aku mau membuat sebuah crita lagi, mungkin critanya agak meanstream karna tentang penyamaran di sekolah cowok, tapi aku akan ku bungkus dalam crita misteri dan kekerasan. Aku harap kalian suka nanti .

Sekali lagi Trima kasih bagi yang Review, dan maaf tidak ku balas. Alasannya karna sibuk buanget. Ok sekian cuap- cuapnya.. sampai jumpa di Chapie depan.

Salam hangat,

Go Minami Asuka Bi


	5. Chapter 5

**Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp and Crypton Future Media.**

 **Pair: Len x Rin**

 **Warning: typo, EYD yang buruk, ide pasaran dll**

 **By © Go Minami Asuka Bi**

RnR Please...

Keputus asaan benar- benar membuat Rin sangat kacau hari ini bahkan pekerjaan part timenya pun ia lewatkan hanya untuk melamun di atas sebuah ayunan yang berada di taman kota. Padahal hari sudah hampir malam namun tubuhnya seakan terlem pada ayunan yang ia duduki dan rasanya begitu berat untuk membawanya pulang. Ternyata seperti ini rasanya keputus asaan.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Rin menengadah ke atas untuk melihat siapa yang mengganggunya. Di hadapannya kini berdiri seorang pemuda berambut pink yang sejauh ingatannya, pemuda itulah yang mengangkatnya menjadi anak di umur yang terbilang masih sangat muda, dia Luki. Mengetahui siapa yang datang, Rin malah menunduk bosan melihat tampilan kusut Luki, toh pemuda itu datang di waktu yang tidak tepat. Luki menghela nafas lelah lalu dengan santai ia menyalakan sebatang rokok setelah ia mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Rin.

Sebenarnya Rin paling benci dengan asap rokok, menurutnya itu menggangu kesehatan. "Apa kau tidak melihat tanda larangan tidak boleh merokok di sebelahmu?" Kata Rin namun tanpa memperdulikan omongan gadis itu, Luki tetap menghisap batang rokoknya dengan santai.

"Peraturan itu di buat untuk di langgar, jadi jangan pernah menceramahiku anak kecil" Jawab Luki dengan santai.

"Terserah." Rin kembali terdiam setelah berdebat singkat dengan pemuda di sebelahnya dan hal ini menjadi bahan tatapan Luki. Sejauh pemuda itu tau, gadis di sampingnya ini tak pernah terlalu diam seperti sekarang meski harus ia akui bahwa Rin tidak terlalu bawel. Pasti ada masalah.

"Apa ada yang mengganggu di fikiranmu?" tanya Luki.

"..."

Luki menghela nafas saat tak ada satu kata pun keluar dari mulut Rin. "Aku tak suka dengan ocehanmu tapi aku lebih tidak suka jika kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri seperti orang bodoh." Luki kembali menghisap tembakau di tangannya sambil menunggu respon dari Rin.

"Aku merasa kata- kata itu lebih tepat untuk seseorang." Kata Rin menyindir Luki dengan kebiasaan buruk sehari- harinya itu.

"Kau takkan mengerti masalah orang dewasa sepertiku." Luki membuang puntung rokok yang telah pendek ke atas tanah di bawah lalu menginjaknya hingga hancur. "Kau hanya anak kecil jadi nikmati saja hidupmu dengan santai. Jangan membebani hidupmu dengan hal murah." Sambung Luki.

Hal murah?

Apa kematian juga bisa di sebut hal murah? Rin memejamkan matanya sesaat. "Kematian." Satu kata dari Rin ini pun membuat Luki terdiam dan sepertinya gadis itu mengerti arti diam dari Luki. "Kapan kematianmu?" Luki menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan Rin.

"Kematian itu bukan kita yang menentukan jadi jala-.."

"Aku sudah tau semuanya." Ucapan Luki terpotong oleh Rin. "Reinkarnasi, perjanjian, kematian. Aku sudah mengetahuinya." Sambung Rin yang membuat Luki terdiam.

"Hari ini."

"Kupikir dapat menyembunyikannya hingga akhir tapi, seperti ini pun sudah cukup." Luki bangun dari posisi duduknya lalu melangkah perlahan meninggalkan Rin namun baru beberapa meter ia berjalan, ia pun berhenti dan berbalik menghadap gadis di belakangnya yang masih setia duduk di atas ayunan.

"Ada hal yang harus kau tau tentang orang yang membuat perjanjian." Rin menatap Luki dalam diam dan mencoba mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Kematian kita hanya bisa di tolong oleh si pembuat perjanjian."

Rin menatap Luki dengan pandangan bingung. Bukankah memang dirinya sendiri yang harus melepas perjanjian agar kematian bisa terhindari? "Si pembuat perjanjian sekarang bukanlah pembuat perjanjian ya-..."

Dor! Dor!

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

Sebuah teriakan melengking dari salah satu pengunjung taman membuat Rin terbelak tak percaya. Bukan hanya teriakan tapi sebuah kejadian yang berlangsung dengan cepat membuatnya bangkit dari ayunan dan menatap tubuh penuh darah di hadapannya. Tubuh kokoh pemuda yang menjadi teman berbincangnya tadi kini telah tumbang di tanah dengan dua lubang pada bagian kepalanya.

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari Len tidak melihat Rin, entah karna alasan apa ia tidak masuk sekolah tapi pemuda itu yakin jika ke absenan gadis itu bukan karna sakit tapi hal lain. Toh Rin tidak masuk setelah segala pertanyaannya di jawab, tapi rasanya dia juga merasa bersalah karna mengatakan hal yang mungkin sedikit buruk lusa kemarin. Maka dari itu disinilah dia sekarang, berdiri di depan gerbang rumah Rin yang sudah lapuk dengan beberapa makanan di dalam plastik. Jangan bertanya ia tahu dari mana alamat Rin tapi yang pasti itu semua hasil uang.

Kriet... Brak!

Len terkejut dengan pintu pagar rumah Rin yang kini terkapar karna dorongan pelan. Sepertinya rumah ini benar- benar sudah lapuk dan tak layak huni tapi dia kesini bukan untuk mensurvei hal seperti ini tapi untuk bertemu Rin jadi akan mengganti kerugian atas perbuatannya hari ini atau bukan, sudahlah ia tak perduli dengan hal seperti itu yang terpenting adalah Rin.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"Summimasen."

Kriet

Tak ada jawaban dari si pemilik rumah tapi pintu di hadapan Len kini terbuka perlahan menandakan pintu tersebut tidak tertutup rapat namun sekali lagi dia tak menemukan gadis yang ia cari di balik pintu. Melihat pintu yang tidak di kunci bahkan tak tertutup rapat, Len segera masuk karna bisa saja sesuatu terjadi seperti pencurian bukan?.

"Kagamine-san."

Len memasuki rumah tersebut seraya memanggil pemilik rumah yang entah sekarang berada dimana. Matanya tak berhenti menatap rumah minimalis itu yang sepertinya tak dapat ia percaya ada orang yang menempatinya terlebih seorang gadis yang dahulu pernah hampir menjadi istrinya di masa lalu. Kakinya melangkah pelan di atas tangga dan berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu yang entah kenapa pemuda itu yakin bahwa Rin berada disana.

"Kagamine-san?" Tak ada jawaban berarti yang Len dapatkan.

"Aku akan masuk jadi jangan menganggapku orang mesum dan menyerangku, ok?" Kembali tak ada jawaban dari Rin. Len membuka pintu itu perlahan. "Summimasen." Setelah pintu itu terbuka lebar akhirnya ia menemukan orang yang di carinya. Disana, ia melihat Rin tengah meringkuk seraya membenamkan wajahnya pada lengan di atas tempat tidur dengan pakaian sekolah yang gadis itu kenakan lusa kemarin.

"Kagamine-san!"

Len segera berlari mendekat ke arah gadis yang meringkuk itu dengan khawatir lalu mengguncang bahu Rin perlahan. "Hey, kau tidak apa- apa Kagamine-san?" tanya Len namun tak ada suara apa pun yang keluar dari mulut Rin. "Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau baik- baik sajakan?"

"Kenapa?"

Len menatap Rin yang kini sudah mulai membuka suaranya. "Kau baik- baik saja? Syukurlah." Len menghela nafas melihat Rin baik- baik saja.

"Kenapa hanya kami saja?" Ucap Rin lirih.

Pemuda itu menyeringit bingung dengan perkataan Rin. "Apa maksudmu?"

Rin mengangkat wajahnya yang kini terlihat kusut dan berurai air mata lalu menatap Len dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan. Len terdiam melihat keadaan Rin yang tak bisa di bilang baik sekarang dan hal itu entah kenapa membuatnya merasa bersalah. Bisa jadi karna acara tanya jawabnya kemarin membuat gadis itu depresi dan menjadi seperti ini. Dia memang benar- benar bodoh.

"Kenapa hanya kematian kami saja yang sudah di tetapkan? Kenapa hanya kami saja yang menderita? Kenapa hanya kami? Kenapa?" Teriak Rin histeris pada Len yang kini terdiam terpaku menatap gadis di hadapannya.

"..."

"Kenapa harus kami? Kenapa tidak kalian saja?! Aku muak dengan hidup ini! Aku muak!"

Grab!

Sebuah dekapan yang membuat Rin terkejut saat ini entah mengapa membuatnya terasa hangat bahkan sebuah perasaan rindu menyelinap ke dalam relung hatinya hingga membuat gadis itu merasa nyaman. Len mengeratkan pelukannya pada Rin seraya memejamkan mata lalu dengan perlahan ia mengelus lembut rambut gadis di dalam pelukannya ini.

"Maaf."

.

.

.

 _Esok adalah hari besar yang akan mengubah segalanya dan Allen maupun Rillian mengerti, maka dari itu disinilah mereka sekarang. Berada di dalam sebuah kamar seraya memeluk satu sama lain di atas sebuah tempat tidur. Mereka tidak melakukan apa pun selain saling memeluk jadi reader jangan berfikir negatif ya, dan sekarang hanya Allen saja yang membuka mata sedangkan Rillian sudah jatuh ke alam mimpi dengan tenang. Allen memperhatikan Rillian dalam diam, sejujurnya dia juga tak mau pergi berperang dan meninggalkan hime satu- satunya yang ia miliki saat ini tapi apa daya? Demi seluruh rakyatnya ia harus berkorban._

" _Rillian, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" Seakan gadis itu masih terbangun Allen pun mengajak ngobrolnya._

" _Atas namaku, aku- ..."_

 _Setelah mengatakan apa yang di inginkannya Allen pun mengecup kening gadisnya lalu menatap langit malam dari jendela lalu menerawang jauh. Jika boleh ia ingin mendapatkan satu kesempatan lagi bersama gadis yang ia sayangi tanpa adanya hal yang mengganggu seperti perang ini._

" _Aku berharap kita terlahir kembali."_

TBC

Hallo, Minna...

Apa ada yang menunggu ceritaku? Jika ada yang menunggu, aku mau meminta maaf sebelumnya karna chapter ini sangat jelek T^T. Bahkan aku tidak berani membacanya ulang, tapi aku harap ini bisa memuaskan kalian dan untuk chapter besok adalah akhir dari cerita ini. Jadi ikutin terus hingga akhirnya.

Salam hangat,

Go Minami Asuka Bi


	6. Chapter 6

**Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp and Crypton Future Media.**

 **Pair: Len x Rin**

 **Warning: typo, EYD yang buruk, ide pasaran dll**

 **Np: '** _ **...' =**_ **isi diari**

 **By © Go Minami Asuka Bi**

Ini chapter terakhir dari ceritaku. Aku harap kalian puas dengan endingnya dan untuk yang terakhir kalinya dalam cerita ini...

RnR Please... ^^

Rasa penasaran itu pasti di miliki setiap orang, begitu pula dengan Rin. Sejujurnya gadis itu merasa janggal dengan kematian Luki, lagi pula bukannya aneh jika pemuda itu meninggal dengan tembakan namun si penembak sama sekali tidak di temukan. Pasti ada penjelasan dari kejadian tersebut dan karna itulah ia kini mengobrak- abrik seluruh isi kamar Luki, mungkin saja dia tak hanya menemukan fakta tentang pemuda itu tapi juga tentang kata- kata terakhir yang tak sempat Luki katakan kemarin.

"Ketemu!"

Sebuah buku bersampul coklat kini berada di tangan Rin, sebenarnya tak ada yang spesial dengan buku tersebut namun hal yang membedakan buku itu dengan buku yang lain adalah isinya. Pernah sekali Rin menemukan buku itu dan mencoba membacanya namun segera Luki ambil dengan alasan 'rahasia pribadi'. Jawaban yang sangat klasik.

Srak... Srak...

Rin membuka satu persatu lembar isi buku tersebut dan dugaannya benar, bahwa buku tersebut adalah buku diari, ya setidaknya ia bisa mendapatkan sedikit petunjuk dari isi buku tersebut.

' _28 Desember xxxx_

 _Hari ini adalah tahun ke 8 aku menemukan bocah itu dan sekarang ia sudah beranjak dewasa. Ku pikir awalnya ia akan mati saat aku menemukannya hampir membeku di jalanan tapi nyatanya ia masih hidup sampai sekarang, mungkin takdir memang mempertemukan kami.'_

 _._

' _02 Februari xxxx_

 _Gadis itu tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang mandiri, dan diam- diam mulai bekerja sambilan di sebuah toko swalayan, mungkin dia pikir aku tak tahu pertumbuhan dan kegiatannya setiap hari. Biarlah dia menganggapku pria tua tak punya masa depan, karna kebiasaanku ini.'_

 _._

Setetes air mata kini menuruni pipi Rin, sungguh ia tak percaya dengan apa yang ia baca saat ini. Orang yang ia pikir tak pernah perduli dengan dirinya dan hanya memikirkan diri sendiri malah paling mengerti dirinya ketimbang dirinya sendiri. Sungguh, ia sangat ini bertemu dengan Luki saat ini lalu memeluknya untuk mengatakan 'Terima kasih' atas segala apa yang pemuda itu lakukan untuknya. Tak mau berlama- lama larut dalam kesedihan, Rin pun menghapus air matanya lalu kembali membuka lembar demi lembar buku tersebut.

.

' _24 Agustus xxx_

 _Sudah ku putuskan, aku akan keluar dari pekerjaan ini. Aku tak bisa membiarkan gadis itu berada dalam bahaya selamanya hanya karna pekerjaan ini. Sebentar lagi, ya sebentar lagi. Ini semua akan selesai begitu pula dengan hidupku, seperti yang sudah di takdirkan. Lucu, padahal dia mengatakan aku harus melepasnya tapi dia yang menolakku terus menerus.'_

.

Pekerjaan berbahaya? Memangnya apa bidang perkejaan itu? Rin melewatkan semua yang di buku itu hingga ia berada di hari terakhir Luki menulis buku tersebut dan itu adalah 1 hari yang lalu.

.

' _16 Mei xxx_

 _Hari ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku memohon padanya, begitu juga akhir dari pekerjaanku yang selama ini tak bisa aku keluar darinya. Akhir dari seorang pembunuh bayaran._

 _Sekarang semua sudah jelas, semua tentang reinkarnasi ini sudah terkumpul dan menjadi satu. Aku harap ini dapat membuatku hidup lebih lama lagi dan bisa melewatkan kematianku esok hari karna, 'yang membuat perjanjian sekarang bukanlah yang asli'. Tapi, aku yakin itu tak mungkin karna setelah aku keluar dari perkejaan ini maka hanya menunggu jam sampai aku terbunuh hanya karna di cap sebagai seorang penghianat._

 _Aku harap kau akan baik- baik saja, Rin.'_

.

Pembunuh?

Rin terkejut dengan kebenaran yang ia dapatkan sekarang, ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa Luki adalah seorang pembunuh. Lalu apa maksud dari 'yang membuat perjanjian sekarang bukanlah yang asli'? Apa bukan dia yang membuat perjanjian? Jika bukan dia, lalu siapa? Tapi Len mengatakan bahwa dirinyalah-... Tunggu.

" _Perjanjiannya hanya di ingat oleh si pembuat janji"_

Sial!

Kenapa dia tak menyadarinya dari awal alasan pemuda itu datang mengatakan reinkarnasi ini?. Rin melempar buku Luki ke sembarang tempat lalu bangkit berdiri dari posisinya dan berlari keluar rumah untuk mengejar Len yang ia yakin masih tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya setelah berpamitan sebelum gadis itu mengacak- acak kamar Luki.

"Kuharap masih sempat."

.

Len terus berjalan di antara lampu- lampu jalan yang meneranginya, seluruh ingatan dalam kepalanya terus berputar seperti kaset rusak. Ia ingat benar siapa yang membuat perjanjian dan siapa yang ia bohongi tapi apa daya dia tak bisa bertindak lebih jauh karena jika si pembuat perjanjian mengatakan sebenarnya pada pasangan perjanjiannya maka matenyalah yang mendapat hukuman berupa penderitaan tanpa akhir hingga mati.

Ayolah, sudah cukup ia membuat Rin bersedih di kehidupan sebelumnya jadi setidaknya ia ingin melihat gadisnya bahagia meski bukan dengannya maka dari itu ia mengatakan bahwa dia telah memiliki tunangan. Meski ia telah berbohong tapi perasaannya tak bisa berbohong karna ia masih mencintai gadis itu sama seperti mereka bersama di kehidupan sebelumnya dulu.

"Maaf membuatmu selalu bersedih tapi ini demi dirimu." Katanya seraya memegang cincin yang ia jadikan kalung pada lehernya. "Aku mencintaimu Rillian."

"Allen!"

Sebuah teriakan berasal dari seberang jalanan yang ia lewati membuat Len berhenti dan menatap orang yang memanggilnya. Disana Len melihat Rin tengah berdiri seraya terengah- engah akibat berlarian mencarinya. Len bingung dengan tatapan yang berikan setelah ia menormalkan nafasnya, ya tatapan kesal yang ia berikan. Memangnya ia salah apa di beri tatapan seperti itu? Itu yang pertama terlintas di benak Len saat melihat tatapan Rin.

"Aku meminta penjelasan sekarang juga!" Ujar Rin.

"Hah?"

"Ck! Dasar bodoh!. Tunggu aku disana!"

Entah karna memang kesal pada Len atau apa hingga membuat Rin berlari menyebrangi jalanan tanpa melihat kanan kiri sebelumnya. Tanpa Rin sadari ada sebuah truk besar dengan kecepatan tinggi berjalan cepat menuju kearahnya dan Len menyadarinya.

"Awas!"

Brak!

.

" _Kumohon, jangan pergi."_

 _Seorang gadis berambut honey blonde panjang dengan gaun ala kerajaan kini tengah berdiri seraya menatap pemuda blonde di hadapannya dengan pandangan memohon, sang pemuda yang di tatap pun kini memejamkan mata untuk menenangkan emosinya._

" _Maaf, ini demi kerajaan."_

 _Tes._

 _Setitik air mata menuruni pipi sang gadis. "Berjanjilah kau akan kembali." Ucap sang gadis yang mendapat respon sebuah senyuman dari sang pemuda._

" _Aku berjanji." Kata pemuda itu seraya mengusap air mata sang gadis._

" _Aku berjanji akan kembali padamu."_

 _Allen memegang kedua tangan Rillian dengan erat. "Aku akan mengatakannya sekali lagi kata- kataku semalam." Kata Allen yang membuat Rillian bingung._

" _Atas namaku, aku berjanji akan kembali untuk menikahimu meski bukan di kehidupan ini. Sekali lagi, apa kau mau menikah denganku di saat kita bertemu lagi?" Allen menatap Rillian dengan serius._

 _Mendengar pernyataan Allen kali ini membuat Rillian gelisah, bukannya gadis itu tak mau hanya saja. "Aku tak bisa menjawabnya sekarang tapi.." Rillian menatap Allen dengan senyum tulus. "Aku akan menjawabnya saat kau kembali untukku."_

 _Grab!_

" _Aku berjanji. Aku akan kembali untuk mendengarkan jawabanmu suatu saat nanti."_

 _Sebuah pelukan menjadi akhir dari pertemuan dan terbentuknya sebuah perjanjian yang mengawali semua penderitaan mereka._

 _._

"Hah~... Itu hampir saja."

Kejadian itu begitu cepat, sebuah truk melintas dengan cepat saat Rin menyebrang dan segera berlari saat menyadari itu. Sedikit lagi, hanya sedikit lagi saja jika Len tak menyadarinya mungkin Rin akan tertabrak mobil. Len bangkit dari posisinya yang tiduran seraya memeluk Rin dengan erat di pinggir trotoar.

"Akh!" Ia meringis sakit tatkala lengannya yang terbentur trotoar mulai menimbulkan rasa sakit tapi bukan itu yang perlu dia pikir. Len menatap Rin yang masih terdiam dari posisinya.

"Kau baik- baik saja Kagamine-san?" Tanya Len dengan khawatir namun tak ada jawaban dari yang di tanya. "Hey, jangan diam saja. Katakan sesuatu jika kau baik- baik saja!" Len melihat cairan merah yang merembes keluar dari sela- sela kepala Rin dan ia baru sadar jika kepala gadis itu mengenai pinggiran trotoar.

"Darah?!"

.

.

.

"Apa kalian percaya dengan reinkarnasi?"

Seluruh murid menatap sang guru dengan pandangan bingung. Mereka datang ke sebuah museum untuk kegiatan study tour yang mengajarkan tentang pelajaran, bukan hal yang tak bisa masuk ke dalam logika seperti itu. Salah seorang murid berambut blonde pony tail di samping mengangkat tangan dengan pertanyaan gurunya.

"Sensei. Apa reinkarnasi termasuk dari study tour kali ini? Kalau termasuk, bisa jelaskan apa hubungannya dengan Pangeran Allen dan Putri Rillian yang kita bahas di study tour kali ini?"

Sang guru tersenyum menanggapi sang murid. "Ada satu kisah yang tak banyak orang tau tentang mereka. Ya, mereka bereinkarnasi dan karna sebuah perjanjian cinta mereka di persatukan kembali seperti kami berdua." Jawabnya.

Pemuda blonde di sebelah sang guru pun merangkul dengan mesra sebelum di tepis keras yang membuat pemuda blonde itu terkikik geli. Melihat kemesraan dua sensei di hadapan mereka, membuat para murid- murid pun terdiam bingung. Memang apanya yang sama? Mungkin itu yang ada di dalam pikiran mereka namun berbeda dengan kedua guru tersebut.

"Apa mereka berada di kota ini dan hidup bahagia sensei?" tanya seorang murid lain.

"Mereka berada di kota ini, dan hidup bahagia bahkan sangat bahagia." Jawab sang guru seraya menyenggol pemuda di sampingnya. "Bukan begitu Len-sensei?" Sambungnya.

"Begitulah Rin-sen-... Tidak maksudku Rillian-sama." Kata Len seraya membungkuk dan terkikik geli karna melihat wajah kesal Rin.

Rin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada melihat tingkah Len yang menyebalkan. "Seharusnya aku tidak menjawab perjanjian bodoh saat aku terbangun dari kecelakaan dulu. Aku benar- benar bodoh menerimamu Allen-sama." Jawab Rin dengan nada bermain- main.

Mendengar jawaban Rin, Len malah berjongkok dengan satu kaki di hadapan gadis itu lalu ia mengambil sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah yang segera ia buka. Di dalamnya sebuah cincin bertahtakan berlian dengan bentuk daun momiji membuat seluruh murid terpaku melihatnya, dan sepertinya ini lamaran.

"Sekali lagi dan di masa ini aku akan mengatakannya seperti janjiku dulu. Rillian- tidak! Kagamine Rin, maukah kau menikah denganku dan mendampingiku hinga ajal memisahkan kita?" Lamaran sudah terucap namun wajah Rin tetap datar- datar saja padahal seluruh murid sudah menyerukan agar senseinya itu menerimanya.

"Stop!" Kata Rin pada murid- muridnya yang membuat seluruh muridnya itu terdiam. "Hey baka, kau memberikan hal yang sama seperti dulu. Apa kau berniat melamarku atau melamar Rillian?" Tanya Rin.

Len bangkit dari posisinya dan berkata. "Tentu saja melamarmu!" Jawab Len dengan tegas namun tiba- tiba pemuda itu pun menunduk. "Hanya saja, menurutku hanya ini yang lebih cocok untukmu di banding perhiasan lainnya karna ini benda berharga bagi kita." Jawab Len.

"Baka."

Chu!

"Wooaaaahhh!"

Sebuah kejutan bagi para siswa! Mereka tak menyangka bahwa Rin-sensei yang terkenal pendiam bisa mencium seorang laki- laki di hadapan seluruh murid meski itu hanya kecupan singkat sih.

"Aku mau."

Tamat

Balas review ch1 – ch 5:

AyaneHikaHikari: Trima kasih mau ikutin ff ini dan mendukungku terus. Padahal aku aja gag pede dengan hasilku. Tapi malah di support terus maka dari itu bisa sampai akhir. Terima kasih /

Aranthane: Trima kasih mau baca ffku . Aku seneng banget ada yang nungguin ceritaku. Trima kasih ya.

Dan Untuk semua Reader yang telah mengikuti ff gaje ini... Hounto ni.. Arigatou Minna :*

Aku harap ending ini memuaskan bagi kalian.

Salam hangat,

Go Minami Asuka Bi


End file.
